Back Again
by sharksgurl2216
Summary: Chris and his cousin Jessica travle back intime to stop Wyatt from becoming evil
1. Chapter 1

Back Again

Part 1

The characters and world in this story are not mine...they belong to the people of Charmed and are protected by copyrights

Prologue

If you look at the manor in San Francisco you immediately think of three sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. This is what I think of, since my mom was Phoebe. But in the time that we live in, Chris and I couldn't afford to keep paying to keep the manor, so we sold the manor to the museum company. This was our last day at the manor; all of our stuff was out side of the house, except for my house key that was in my room.

Chapter 1

I Waited outside of the manor as the rain started to fall. I had locked myself out of the house again. I had been waiting here for more than an hour, while Chris was at football practice. Which didn't help at all since he had the other key that was not in my room. I had searched so hard to find that hide-a-key which Chris told her was under the "welcome" mat, but just trying to find that key made her upset. My dark auburn hair started to get damp as the rain started to fall harder, that it was a few minutes ago. Which didn't help my mood. I went beneath the under-hang in front of the door and pulled out her I-pod from her Teal colored backpack. I pushed the play button of her black and red U2 addition of my I-pod. The first song that came on was going to make me depressed so I went to the next song, which was "Errtime" By Nelly. Then I heard the sound I was waiting for, a horn honking.

"Jess Move, before I run you over!" My cousin Chris said from the inside the white Dodge truck.

" Ok I'm moving just hold on!" I replied. I ran out of the driveway and ran to the front of the door. " I thought you were going to get home early so we could go."

"Did you say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Chris asked as he got out of the car and then slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, he said that if something happens and I die and you are still alive, he is going to kill you." I said in a smart alik sort of way.

"Oh, that makes me feel special. He is not watching, is he?" Chris asked in a quiet type of voice.

"No, not right now. But we better go before he starts." I said as I snatched the keys out of Chris's hand. I unlocked the door and entered the house. I headed towards the stairs and ran up them. Once I got to the attic door I stood there for a few seconds.

" What are you waiting for? Open the door." He said. I slowly put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, the door swung open. " Come on" Chris said as he rushed over to the Book of Shadows and then flipped it open to the " To Return In Time" Spell. " So we are going back to the time when Aunt Paige died, so we get to see her, and you know the plan right, turn Wyatt good."

"Rodger that Captain Chris." I said trying annoying Chris

"Here it is". Chris said as he pointed to the writing in the book. He stuck out in his hand in front of me. I put my hand in his and started saying the spell.

A time for everything 

_And to everything in place_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through time and space _

The next thing that I heard was Chris saying, "Don't look into her eyes" I knew that was my queue to throw the potions. I threw the potions and watched the goddess blow up. I probably got the enjoyment of watching demons blow up from my father.

"Oh My God, Paige" Phoebe said shocked

"Don't worry, She's all right, well obviously she's not dead." I said staring at the demon ashes as I started to cry remembering my father dying the same way.

" Are you ok sweetie?" Phoebe said as she went over to comfort me.

" Yeah I'm fine." I replied, " Frankly, you see these people a lot. Museums, Universities, town centers. Most of those statues aren't really statues. They're people like your sister, who have been turned to stone." I said as I walked over to where Phoebe and Chris were standing.

"Um, who are you two?" Phoebe questioned

" I'm Chris and this is Jessica, she's my cousin and we're from the future." Chris said walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

" Oh my god" Piper said putting her left hand over her mouth, walking a few steps then putting it pack to the normal position. " Tell me that's a really good likened of Paige."

" No, its Paige." Phoebe said patting stone Paige on the shoulder

" Um who are you?" Piper questioned going to stand next to Phoebe

" That's Chris, He's from the future" Phoebe said sarcastically

" Yeah, but just like twenty years or so." Chris protested

" Uh, friend or foe?" Piper asked

"Not so sure yet."

" What do you mean?" I protested, " We saved Paige didn't we."

" Who's she?" Piper said pointing in my direction

" That's Jessica." Phoebe said answering Piper's question and then turned towards me and said, " I like your name by the way, it's pretty."

"Thanks" I replied sweetly '_you should like my name, you picked it out' _I thought. Immediately after I finished thinking that Chris started to laugh. " Shut Up!" I said to him.

"Ok back to Jess 's point, we saved Paige." Chris protested bringing up that topic again.

" Oh," Phoebe said putting her hands on her hips. " You call that saving, do you?"

" Hey" Chris protested " Were the ones who put our life's on the line here we didn't have to drop everything that we were doing just to orb in and save her butt from…"

"Orb?" Piper said laughing a little and interrupting Chris " You're a whitelighter?

" _I'm not I am half demon._"

" Shut Up!" Chris snapped at me. I can't help it that he can read my mind!

"Look," I said. " Where we come from history shows that Paige didn't get turned to stone. She died. And with her death the power of three died to, allowing titans to rule and creating a world you don't want to see. Trust Me. Were here to alter history. To help you save the future."

"Who sent you?" Phoebe questioned

" I can't answer that." Chris said

"Why not?" Phoebe said putting her hands back on her hips

"Because, anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want."

" Who's we?"

" Um hi." I said waving my hand. " All I got to say is that if we didn't get here when we Paige would have been the third whitelighter victim."

" Wait third?" Phoebe questioned. " I thought there was only one missing."

"Not anymore." Chris said back.

"Leo, Leo!" Piper started to yell.

I saw blue swirling shiny dots in the form of a man that I saw in many pictures around the house.

" Honey." He started once you could see his blue eyes and light brown hair, his same old plaid shirt with jeans." I'm sorry I missed counseling but-"

"Forget that" Piper said interrupting Leo. " We've got bigger problems"

" What happened?"

"For get that too. How Many whitelighter's are missing?"

"What" Leo questioned

"How Many?"

"Uh two, that is why the elders just called me."

"Believe me now!" Chris said

" Who's he?" Leo said pointing at Chris

I hear a crash down stairs and think "_Saved by the crash, Chris_"

"_Yeah." _He thought back

" What was that?" Phoebe asked heading towards the door. Soon after Piper and Leo Followed.

"That's Aunt Piper?" I asked once they were all three of them were gone.

"Yep"

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah a lot, well I'm starting to realize where you get your stubbornness from."

"Who?" I questioned heading over to the book of shadows.

"Well it ain't your mom like I thought it was." Chris said heading next to me to also look in the book.

"I miss him so much." I said in a sad voice

"Well the three of them did vanquish him…again."

"Yeah and I loved living with him"

"Well, they vanquished him to got you."

"I know but he was not evil."

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned

"Yes one hundred percent."

"Chris, I was fine for the eleven years I lived with him, he was not evil, I replete he was not evil!"

"Who is evil?" Piper said as she entered the attic. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Step away." Piper said, as she got closer to us.

"Please. Like we haven't looked in this before? By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day." Chris said stepping away from the book.

"Goblins?" Piper questioned in disbelief

"Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust us, but we touched the book, right? And the book thinks were good, shouldn't you?" I said remembering the goblin incident, but I quickly put that out of my mind. I really did not picture all of the madness that Chris had told me about. "Hey Chris, I'm gonna go out for a little while ok?"

"Come here quick. I need to talk to you."

"Okay" I said going over to the corner.

"Be careful out here, it is way different than the one that we know. Okay."

"Okay." He didn't say about going to visit my dad.

"Bye," I said leaving the room.

"Bye" They both said at the same time. I went down the stairs and through living room. I saw Mom and Leo taking control over all of the mythical creatures. Once I saw them look away, I sprinted towards the door. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Dang it!" I said after the door was slammed. I went to the side of my house to calm myself down, once I calmed down I was ready to shimmer down to eavesdrop on my father. I had my mind focused on the place that we always use to hang out. As my mind started to drift there I felt a warm hand on my arm.

"Uh-Oh." I whispered to myself.

"Okay explain." Leo said turning my shoulders to face his.

"Uh, I was visiting my father?" I said .

"You aren't born yet,"

"Yeah I know just looking around San Francisco, so you really don't trust me now, do you?'

"Um, not really, but I trust you more than I trust Chris."

"That makes no sense." I said sitting on the grass.

"There is just this look in your eye that has innocence in it, but when I try to figure out Chris, I just cant. You're a demon?"

"No" I said looking up towards him. " Only Half."

"Ok, I want you back at the manor before, dark."

"Ok, please don't tell Chris, or anyone else what you saw, Chris would kill me and the sisters would not trust me."

" Ok," I said thinking about the same place that I was thinking about earlier. A few seconds later, I was where my father and I always use to hang out. I looked around and rock walls, sand and couches, that was all there was. " I love it here." I said to myself. I sat down on my usual orange colored couch. I stared at the rock wall in front of me thinking of the book that I am going to write. I saw out of the corer of my eyebright flames in the form of my father. I was a little freaked out when I saw him, what would he say, what would he do?

"Excuse me Demon, you don't have permission to be here." Cole said. I looked towards him and saw the same ole person that took care of me for eleven years, Brown Hair and Brown eyes. He took a step back when he saw me. " Have I seen you before? You look like someone I have loved, and still love." He probably meant Phoebe. I have never seen my father be this emotional. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't.

" I'm sorry my lord." I said knelling down. " I didn't know that this was your private spot. I will never return again"

" You may return again, demon. Just letting you know I will be shortly behind you."

"Yes," I said getting up and shimmering away. Once I was back to the side of the house it was dark. "Ah, crud." I rushed into the house. After I closed the door to see Aunt Piper looking at me weirdly holding ice crème.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I thought I herd a crash or something."

"Nope everything is just fine."

"Jessica come here really quick,"

" Yeah" I said standing right in front of Aunt Piper.

"Do you want to go shopping in the morning since you don't have any cloth."

"Yeah sure that would be nice."

"Okay, I need to do some work at the club first, but after that we can go shopping."

" Do you need any help at the club?" I offered.

" Yeah I would love that. I could always use the extra help."

" Have you seen Chris?"

"Um, yeah. He is at the club where he is living for a while. But you are living in the nursery with Wyatt."

"Okay, what time do I need to wake up?"

"I like to be at the club at nine so, we'll leave around eight thirty. Come on I'll show you the nursery "

"Okay" I said following Piper up the stairs down the hall and to the left. I looked into the crib to see Wyatt's Blue eyes staring up at me. I was sure he would put up his blocker, but he didn't, he just smiled at me.

"I think he likes you." Piper said taking a bite of her ice crème. " Goodnight Jessica." She said leaving the room. I crawled into my little bed and fell asleep.


End file.
